


Bellatrix's Punishment

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Bellatrix didn't die during the final battle. Harry finds her body and wants to punish her for all the pain she caused him. He brings her to the forest and ties her up and let's the thestrals and unicorns have their way with her. Beastiality.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Bellatrix's Punishment

Had this idea where Harry torments Bellatrix after the final battle. I hope you like it. 

Start

Bellatrix woke up from a bucket of cold water being thrown in her face. She instantly tried to go for her wand but found her arms restrained and she was laid on a table with her feet dangling off the end. She looked around and found she was in the forbidden forest. Then she noticed Harry Potter standing in front of her. He had a sinister grin on his face, "Hello Bellatrix have you figured it out yet?"

That's when she felt it she was naked, "What the fuck is this blood traitor? When my master gets me out of this I will make your death as painful as possible."

Harry smacked her face hard enough to rattle her teeth. "You aren't getting out. Your master is dead I killed him and after I did that I took your body from the pile and revived you. The nasty curse that hit you was slowly eating your organs but I fixed you." As he was talking he was also walking around her bound body. He was taking mental before pictures and he couldn't wait for the after mental pictures. 

She kept thrashing against the stocks that held her. "Why? You should have let me die with my master."

"Where is the fun in that? You tortured Hermione, killed Sirius and destroyed Neville's parents. For that you must suffer. You will spend the rest of your life being used like the animal you are." He let the words sink in wanting to see her reaction. 

She laughed in his smug face, "You want to shag me? Go ahead and get it over with. I have had it worse by better men than you." Her declaration didn't wipe the smile on his face like she thought it would. "You want a quick go at me I promise not to laugh when you cum too quick."

He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him, "I would never fuck you. You will be fucked by animals like thestrals, unicorns and maybe centaurs." 

'This can't be happening.' She thought this was a nightmare. "Please anything but that." That's when she heard it for the first time there was a clopping sound behind her. 

"Looks like we got your first customer and he looks like a big one." Before she could respond he conjured a ball gag and put it in her mouth. "Don't worry I will lube you up." What he didn't tell her that the lube was really pheromones that would attract every equine animal for a mate. He slathered the oil on her admittedly fantastic ass and even poured some inside of her before lining the thestrals cock into her ass. 

When the giant horse cock entered her ass tears flowed freely down her face. She had never felt anything so painful. The dark Lord's crucio felt nothing like this. She tried to focus on anything else as the horse started to get his rhythm and started to go deeper into her ass. She swore she could feel the thrusts punch her stomach.

Harry watched as the thestral hurried half of himself into the death eater. He walked back so he could watch her face and take pleasure in the pain. He had to admit he was getting turned on by watching Bellatrix. Her eyes widened every thrust the thestral gave her. The misery coming off of her was delicious. This must be what Voldemort felt when he tortured people. Her belly was bulging obscenely. He couldn't wait until the animals pumped her full of cum. 

After ten minutes of watching this horse cock break Bellatrix he could see the light starting to leave her eyes. He conjured a jockey whip and hit the thestrals backside spurring it to go balls deep inside Bellatrix. 

When the thestral went balls deep inside of her she could feel every ridge and ring of his cock inside of her. She wanted this to stop before he came it couldn't be much longer and she didn't want to be any further demeaned. As much as she hated to admit it once she got used to it she was starting to feel a fire in her stomach that spelled the end. If she came he would win and she couldn't let that happen. 

Harry was impressed that the animal hadn't cum yet they had been at this a while. So long that he was sure Bellatrix was starting to like it he had caught a couple heavy pants and moans coming from her. "Are you enjoying this slut? You like a cock up the ass?" He took the gag out of her mouth. 

She wanted to deny it but she couldn't. It did feel good. "It's so big I can't help it. Please don't let it cum in me."

He pet her head like she was a dog, "You will be a human cum dump for magical creatures and you will love it. You better get used to having cum pumped into you." He whipped the thestral again and it kicked it into high gear and rutted her and came buckets. He could see all of it spill out from her abused asshole onto the forest floor. Her stomach was completely deformed and she looked like she was pregnant with twins. His plan of breaking her was working perfectly.

When she felt the warm balls resting against her pussy tighten she knew it was over. It felt like a gallon of hot cum was shot into her bowels and filled every inch of her stomach. "Ahh too much get him out of my ass." She couldn't stop cumming everything was happening at once and was in sensory overload.

Harry did as she asked and as the thestral pulled away a wave of cum left her gaping asshole. "Come on Bellatrix that's just the first one there are nine more that need attention."

She shook her head defeatedly there was no way she could continue. "Please I can't take this."

Harry didn't care and worked on lining the next thestral up to her dripping pussy. This horse wasn't as large as the last one but it would do the job. When thestral thrust forward Bellatrix screamed. 

Harry loved her screams; he walked around and watched her face contort in pain as the thestral bred her. 

Bellatrix couldn't form words as her holes were being stretched to their limits. Her asshole was still gaping and leaking cum while the new thestral was pushing past her cervix and into her womb while sloshing around the cum left from the last one. Every couple of thrusts were sending her spiraling. She tried to stop cumming but it was a non stop train of orgasms that were slowly breaking her. 

It felt like hours later but when the thestral finally came she couldn't think straight. She barely felt it when the thestral pulled out of her. "Is it over?" 

Harry twirled the death stick in his hand and said, "This is your fate now Bellatrix if your sister didn't help me she would be right next to you. But I will give you an option. Do you want me to use the Black family sex doll spell on you?"

She had heard about this magic from her mother. Family legend was that her great grandfather got so mad at his wife he used this spell on her and turned her into a sex doll. The dolls lived forever and still had a soul and everything but they couldn't move or do anything. Their minds still worked and they couldn't feel anything but pleasure. Her great grandfather burried his wife/sex doll in a coffin somewhere trapt in the dark and alone forever. It was dark magic and she shouldn't want it but she couldn't think straight. 

Harry saw the conflict on her face, "All right I will get the next one read-"

"Use it." She said in a voice so quiet he almost missed it. 

He cupped a hand around his ear, "What was that?"

"Use it make me a sex doll." She had no choice, she couldn't take the pain and she just wanted the pleasure. This was her life now it's not like this was any worse than Azkaban. 

He cast the spell and watched her body change. Her wrinkles and lines in her face smoothed out and her body tightened up and she really did look like a doll. Her eyes looked like they were made of glass. He was mesmerized by her sudden youthful look. " Eh what the hell." He started to unzip his pants.

'I can't move. Wait what is he doing.' She couldn't do anything now as Harry pulled his cock out and slapped her face with it. She wanted to tell and scream but couldn't. 

He pushed his cock into her mouth and it still felt like a real mouth just without the breathing and swallowing. It was just a warm and wet hole to fuck. He started to fuck her mouth with all of his pent up frustration. He hadn't had a lot of sexual encounters and being able to fuck someone's face was great no matter what. 

She could still watch his cock go in and out of her mouth. She did feel everything everytime his cock hit the back of her throat; it felt like a mini orgasm. The pleasure was already starting to drive her mad. 

After a few minutes he came with an almost growl inside of his enemy's mouth. It felt so much better than he wanted it to. He didn't even have to pretend it was someone else. As he pumped his cum into her mouth he looked down and smiled, "Congratulations I don't think I have ever cum that hard. I might just have to visit you once in a while. Would you like that you little sex doll? Enjoy being stuck like this for the rest of time." He stayed around and watched a unicorn mount and fuck Bellatrix. Seeing her holes cum filled and abused. It was a truly beautiful sight and was probably going to be in his wank bank forever. 

Epilogue

Harry got a job at Hogwarts after graduating. Every Halloween he goes by Bellatrix. Every year he was greeted with the sight of a dry cum caked sex doll. He would clean her off before taking a go himself. It shouldn't have felt so good but it did. There was something about cumming in someone you hate. 

It was kind of like therapy he would talk to her about what was going on in the wizarding world. He wished he could see her expression when he told her a muggleborn had become Minister. It felt kind of good getting it off his chest. He had even taken to talking to her about his sexcapades. He loved telling her about fucking her sisters. Andromeda had had sex with him in a vunerable moment when he was over watching Teddy. Narcissa had begged for his help in sparring Draco from Azkaban and his price was her body. He told her all of the depraved things he did to her sister. About how he was the first he took in the ass or how he came on her face. 

He enjoyed his visits but had to put an end to them when he got married. He had married Fleur Delacour when she divorced Bill and with a Veela he didn't need Bellatrix anymore. Veela are extremely sexual and she needed it every day. She was just as depraved as he was and fulfilled every sexual desire he had. There was nothing off the table. He could bend her over during the Hogwarts welcome feast and she would beg for more.

He gave Bellatrix the goodbye speech not even knowing if she understood him anymore. She had probably gone mad by now and there wasn't anything left in her personality. "I have come to enjoy our time together Bella and for that I promise before I die I will end your punishment. I thought about leaving you here until the world crumbles but I had a change of heart." 

In the end he kept his promise. 

End

This was just a fun thought I had and I hope you enjoyed that. It's a ridiculous story and meant to be kind of funny. Just fun hentai kind of stuff there's not enough of that in Harry Potter fics.


End file.
